Titans Go To Lowes
by VeelaChic
Summary: Lowes Knows. Random. BBRae, Robstar.
1. Lowes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I don't own Lowes( the hardware store) Lowes owns Lowes.

_**Yes it's fun and kinda random! **_

The Titans were sitting in the tower very bored. There had not been a crime in weeks and the Titans needed something to do.

"Hey ya'll!" said Cyborg walking into the TV room.

There were small grunts in reply.

"Bored…." groaned Beast Boy, "So….bored…."

"Well all that's about to change guys…I'm going out to get a few things. Wanna come?"

Suddenly the rest of the Titans zoomed past Cyborg and buckled themselves into the car.

"Ok I take it that's a yes?"

Cyborg got into the drivers seat and started up the car. Robin was sitting beside him in the passenger's seat, and Raven, Beast Boy, and Star where in the back.

"So Cy where are we going?" asked Robin.

Cyborg looking maniacal says, "…Lowes."

"NOOOO!" screamed Raven from the back seat.

"Please friend, what is this 'Lowes' that Cyborg speaks of?"

Raven turned to Star, "It's a place where they suck out your souls!"

"Eep!" screamed Star.

"Don't listen to her, Star;" said Robin, "It's a hardware store."

"Oh…thank you friend Robin."

They arrived at the home improvement store and they all got out of the car…well all except Raven that is.

"Raven," said Beast Boy, "Get out of the car."

"No."

"C'mon Rae it's like 90 degrees out you'll die in here."

"No. You can't make me."

"Raven…" he whined.

"Beast Boy…" she said mocking him.

"Raven if you don't come out I will not be held responsible for my actions." said Cyborg.

"What are you…" but she was cut of by Cyborg picking up Raven caring Raven over his shoulder until they inside the store with her kicking him the whole way.

Starfire found Lowes to be a very interesting place indeed. "Robin LOOK!" she said pointing to a shopping cart. "What is this contraption?"

"It's a shopping cart, Star."

She got on the end of it, "Push me Robin! Push me!"

He got a hold of the handle and started pushing her up and down the paint isle.

"WHEEEE!" screamed Star.

"Raven look!" said Beast Boy pulling her towards the doorbell testers, "I can play Jingle Bells on the door bells!" and so he did, "Ta-da!"

Raven walked up to the doorbells and started to play the 'Imperial March' from Star Wars.

"Wow Rae your just a little ray of sunshine aren't ya?" asked Beast Boy sarcastically.

"This isn't good," she said poking him playfully in the arm, "Your picking up my sarcasm."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Cyborg to see if this could go any faster, "Can we go NOW!" she asked impatiently.

"Hey Rae look!" he said unscrewing his red eye. He took a light bulb from the lighing section and screwed a purple one in instead, "I can do purple, blue, yellow, teal…." he went on and on screwing and unscrewing his eye…eww.

Raven groaned and began hitting her head again and again on the shelf.

"Rae? Rae? You ok? Ouch that must hurt."

_**LOL hope you liked it! Like 2 or 3 more chapters I think! Please review! Oh yeah and important notices below! **_

_**PLEAZ read my two newest stories! Like 'Coolest School' and especially 'A Way Back' this is my master piece. **_

_**The sequel to 'Titans Very Merry Future' will be out either this week or next. **_

_**If you would like to create a character for my story 'Coolest School' Please fill out the info below! (Oh yeah and by the way all male and female characters will be used for characters that go to the school. It would also help if you raed the first two chapters I've written for the story first but it doesn't really matter) **_

_**(These things don't have to be based on you. You can make them up.) Name, Grade, Age, Hair, Eyes, and a bit of the characters personality. **_

_**Thas all folks please review!**_


	2. War Paint

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own Lowes. Lowes owns Lowes.

_**Here we GO!**_

While Cyborg was busying changing the color of his robotic eye and Raven was busy hitting her head against the nearest shelf. Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin all decided to have some fun.

Beast Boy stood at the top of a very large ladder that you could wheel around. It was tall and even taller than the shelves.

Raven heard the other titan's voices so she walked over to see what was going on.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls I am proud to present the jester of jokes, the green fighting machine, the annoying grass stain…" said Robin in an announcer type way.

"HEY!" shouted Beast Boy.

"…BEAST BOY!"

Starfire stood on one side of the ladder spraying bug spray to make it look like there was mist and Robin had two flash lights in his hands to look like spotlights.

Beast Boy began to Can-can down the steps. He jumped off the last step and took a bow.

Star and Robin clapped. Raven rolled her eyes but did the same.

Starfire smiled and flew up and down the isle (it was the 'paint' isle) they were in. She came to a dead stop when she saw a paint can…picked it up and brought it over to Robin.

"Robin look!" she said thrusting the can at him. It was full of 'Radical Red Rose' colored paint. She opened the can and gave a scream, "Robin this can is full of…of…of BLOOD!"

Robin laughed, "No Star that's just paint."

"Oh…"

"Yeah Star look," he said pulling of a glove dipping a finger into the paint.

"Oh…I see," she put her finger in and pulled it out. Then out of nowhere she put the finger to his forehead putting a long red stripe from in between his eyes to the bottom of his nose. She laughed, "Now you look like the men on the movie of 'Poke the Hunt Task'."

Robin smiled, "I think you mean 'Pocahontas' Star."

"Oh yes thank you friend Robin."

"No problem Star." he said smiling mischievously. And idea had crossed him. He dipped his finger in the paint and put it to Star's face. He did two lines on each of her cheeks.

She smiled and wrinkled her nose, "The paint is quite cold."

He smiled.

Beast Boy and Raven walked over to the two.

Beast Boy dipped his finger in and smiled.

"Oh yeah real mature painting your self to like and Indian … real mature." said Raven rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy turned to Raven.

It was just then she realized what he was about to do.

"Beast Boy DON"T." she said glaring.

But BB ignored her and put a dot of paint of Raven's nose.

Raven blushed furiously.

"Oh Raven it is miraculous," began Starfire turning to Raven, "Now your entire face is as red as the paint!"

Raven's eyes went wide and flipped her hood up and stalked off to find Cyborg.

Beast Boy just shrugged and did some war paint for him self.

Raven finally found Cyborg. He was in the drill isle, "Wow Rae look at all the DRILLS!"

Raven groaned.

"I have seen heaven and it's a hardware store!" said Cyborg smiling.

Raven groaned, "We'll never leave and then we'll all DIE!"

Cy rolled his eyes, "Stop being so melodramatic Rae."

_**What did ya think? I few more chapters to go like 1 or 2 more! Review!**_


	3. Starmobile

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own Lowes. Lowes owns Lowes.

_**Ok last chapter! Really funny and a little bit of RobStar and a teeny bit of BBRae. **_

Rae groaned and fell to the ground on her knees muttering several curses in different languages.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy, Star, and Robin where having wayyyy to much fun for their own good…

Star was stretched out on a dolly (you know one of those things that look like stretchers you use to move boxes) and it was being pushed by Robin who was wearing a Lowes apron and a respirator mask (you know what people wear over their mouths so when they work with like sometimes sanding wood so they don't breath in the shavings). Beast Boy was following behind them also wearing a Lowes apron and respirator mask but he was also carrying two paint can lids. They were rolling her down the clock isle.

"Doctor," said Robin to Beast Boy, "We're losing her."

"Alright stand back," said Beast Boy rubbing the lids together, "Clear!" he said lightly pushing the lids on her stomach because he really didn't feel comfortable putting them on her…well…yeah you know.

Star giggled, "Friend Beast Boy that tickles."

"Star," whispered Robin, "You're supposed to be dead."

"Oh yes sorry friend Robin," said Star smiling closing her eyes.

"Clear!" shouted Beast Boy.

Star had a smile tugging at her lips but kept a straight face and stuck her tongue out of her mouth to show she was dead.

Robin looked a one of the many clocks, "Time of death 2:30pm on Wednesday the 9th."

Star opened her eyes and got off the dolly, "Oh that was great fun!"

Robin removed the apron and respirator mask, "Come on Star I found something you'd like."

"Oh Robin what is it!"

"I can't tell you it's a surprise just follow me."

He took her hands and lead her into the home and garden section.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. He took of his mask and apron as well and walked down the isle to find Raven on the floor muttering words he couldn't understand.

"Ravey come on lets go find Cyborg."

"They evil traitor who brought me against my will." she muttered, "Don't call me Ravey."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever Rae lets bolt."

She glared at him, "Can't move."

He put his hands in hers and dragged her over to Cyborg.

"Ow…ow…ow," she said in her monotone as she was dragged across the floor.

They finally met up with Cyborg who had already finished checking out. He was caring one teeny bag.

"So Cyborg did you finally get what you needed?" asked Raven glaring at him.

"Yeah," said Cy pulling the item out of the bag, "batteries."

…silence…

"But Cy," said Beast Boy, "We have batteries at home."

"Oh…"

Raven growled and him her I'm-going-to-kill-you glare before departing to store.

The two boys just shrugged and followed her out to the car.

"Hey where's Star and Robin?" asked Cy as Raven and Beast Boy got into the T-car.

Then as if on cue Star and Robin drove up on a one of those drivable lawn mowers. It was pink with lime green lightening bolts on either side.

Star was seated on Robin's lap and seemed to be the one (badly) driving the contraption.

Cy looked at them speechless.

"Hey Batman's not the only one with a cool ride," said Robin smirking, "I call it the 'Star-mobile'."

Star giggled and honked the lawn mowers horn.

"Ok put it in the trunk." said Cy rolling his mechanical eye.

Suddenly a screeching of tires was heard and off went the T-car with Raven at the wheel laughing manically with Beast Boy trying to show her how to drive it.

"GREAT!" screamed Cy, "How are WE supposed to get home."

"Wheeee!" shouted Star as her and Robin drove (badly) out of the parking lot and off towards home, "Faster, FASTER!" she screamed.

"NO! Slower, slower!" shouted Robin as they narrowly missed a truck.

"GREAT! Now how do I get home? I CAN'T EVEN FLY!"

_**Lol ok that's all folks hope you enjoyed it! **_

**_Just so ya know ether today or tomorrow I'll be starting a new story called_** **'Forget me Not'**:

**In a last attempt to break up the titans Slade takes away Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin's powers and makes them forget ever becoming titans and make them think they are different people. Will the girls be able to find their friends and help them remember who they truly are before it's too late? BBRae RobStar and maybe a lil CyBee**


End file.
